Autumn's End
by Ninja Assassin 666
Summary: Season 6 Episode 1: Autumn's End Teyla had never been with another woman before, nor had she gotten so close. But now things have changed. The Wraith are on their way to Atlantis and she has lost the one she loved. Lost, abandoned, helpless, lustful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the television series Stargate Atlantis and the MGM Corporation. Nor do I own the rights to the characters that are featured in the show. SGA rules, Teyla & Jennifer are hot & please R&R!**

She had never been with another woman before. Teyla closed her eyes as Jennifer's hands caressed her naked body. Her mind filled with feelings of embarrassment and even shame. Yet at the same time she somehow knew it to be right. Or maybe she was just finding excuses for herself. Jennifer moved her hand over her breasts, Teyla's nipples hardening at the touch. Keller lightly pushed Teyla's legs apart. She moved her fingers around the hardening clitoris of her friend. Teyla gave soft groans as Jennifer slid her fingers inside of her body. She started off with her middle finger inside, and then added another and another. Each finger made Teyla moan louder and louder. It felt wrong and dirty, but at the same time right. Teyla knew if Jennifer stopped she would beg for more, plead for more. She spread her arms apart, feeling the leaves and the bed of the forest floor. Jennifer was now using both hands, the left was massaging her clitoris, and the right was probing inside of Teyla's body. She started to get a rhythm going. And each time she stroked Teyla's pelvis, the moans got louder. Jennifer picked up the pace, faster and faster she got. Teyla's mind began to swirl and heave, as if she was on board a boat that had just left port. At one point she thought she was going to collapse, to break down and fall asleep. But soon the relief came as the tides of orgasm hit her. She thought her suffering and pleasure had stopped there, but Jennifer had just gotten started. She now moved her face down to Teyla's crotch. Jennifer started to trace around the clitoris with her tongue, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Teyla's body. Each trace made it better and better, worse and worse for Teyla. Because once Jennifer had completed her task, Teyla would crave more, and she would moan and groan so loud the others would surely hear them. Biting her lip to suppress the urge to yell in pleasure, Jennifer now probed Teyla's body with the tip of her tongue.  
"Jennifer, I'm about to come".  
"Don't worry, just relax". The tongue worked deeper and deeper into Teyla until Jennifer's mouth was tightly around her crotch. Teyla, taking her friend's advice, relaxed back onto the rock behind her. And now Jennifer's tongue worked faster and faster, taking Teyla's breath away. Teyla felt physically and mentally exhausted. She moaned and groaned. And surely enough the waves of pleasure and orgasmic release hit her once again. Jennifer released her suction around the crotch and was now pushing two fingers back inside. She slowly pulled them back out. Her two fingers were now coated in the white sticky juices of Teyla. Jennifer leaned over and put her fingers into Teyla's open mouth. Teyla, in return licked Jennifer's fingers clean.

*********************************2 Days Ago*********************************

Teyla walked the halls of the city. She knew she would soon be at the control room. Gathering her thoughts she walked up the stairs and into the conference room. Sitting down at the large table centred in the room she found herself face to face with Colonel Sheppard.  
"Good morning Teyla", he said vibrantly.  
"And good morning to you Colonel Sheppard", she responded with equal enthusiasm.  
"Why is everyone so cheerful today, it's not like the Wraith are dead", Dr. McKay said, announcing himself to the room. Alongside Colonel Sheppard were Richard Woolsey and Ronan Dex. The two of them had been making small conversation when the doctor had walked in.  
"Dr. McKay, you know as well as I do that the Wraith won't reach Atlantis in the sight of three weeks. As for your brilliant plan, I'm sure you will have one by then", Richard protested.  
"Oh that's right; you're working on the plan. Not me", Rodney answered sarcastically.  
"Calm down Rodney", John stepped in.  
"Yes calm down Rodney, its ok. We might not have a ZPM, or anyway of defending ourselves, but I should still calm down", Rodney answered angrily.  
"You do realise that you're not the only one who is coming up with a way to defend the city. You've got Dr. Zelenka and", John said. But his attempt had failed. Clearly he did not know Rodney's staff quite as well as he'd like too. "So maybe you should just sit down and have a cup of coffee".  
"That's not a bad idea. I might go get a cup right now", Rodney said as he departed from the board room, contently on his way to the mess hall. On the way out, Jennifer walked in and sat down next to Teyla.  
"Now can we get this briefing underway while the baby is gone"? Richard waited for silence before he advanced.  
"Pretty big baby, don't you think", Ronan asked rhetorically. There were a few quiet laughs and smiles swept around the group.  
"Ok, the Wraith are set to be here in little under three weeks. Doesn't mean we can be arrogant. While Dr. McKay comes up with another of his ingenious plans to save us all we still need to find zero point modules or other types of power sources to power up the shield. Now a Ladon Radim reports that one of his spies has found the whereabouts of a ZPM. So why don't you kids check it out and take Dr. Keller with you", Woolsey said. He picked up his laptop and walked out briskly.  
"You heard the man, let's get cracking boys and girls", John repeated. They slowly moved out of the conference room and each went their separate ways to their rooms to get geared up. Thirty minutes later they were through the Stargate and its glossy blue surface, now walking across a grassy green knoll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the television series Stargate Atlantis and the MGM Corporation. Nor do I own the rights to the characters that are featured in the show. SGA rules, Teyla & Jennifer are hot & please R&R!**

The grassy green knoll was thriving with flora. Small white flowers poked out of the rich fertile soil. If this was Earth, John would say that it was spring going on autumn. For though the flowers were abundant the green leaves high on the tops of trees were not. They had seemingly fallen from the trees, crisping and turning browns or reds as the fell. The knoll ended about fifty metres from their direct path, which seemed to wind up and around to the tree line. Dense and rugged, the landscape beyond the tree line would be difficult to infiltrate for outsiders. None the less they had no option. The village they were headed for was on the other side.  
"Well let's move out folks", John ordered. The party of four briskly made their way from the safety of the Stargate to the lurking woods. Once they had reached the tree line, Sheppard said to them, "Ronan you take point, Teyla and Keller flank me". They continued once again, this time they proceeded with more caution. At first the woods were harsh and rough but the ground soon evened out into a small path. In little under thirty minutes they were out. Stepping out of the dark wood, obvious now than before that the canopy had been blocking out the rays of the sun, John walked into an alley way, his team close behind. The alley obviously led into the city centre. People bustling everywhere, none stopping and taking notice of the new comers. Probably for the best John thought.  
"Ok let's see if we can make contact with their leader. Teyla, Keller stay here. Ronan your with me and don't shoot anyone, without my express permission", John said eying Ronan in particular. John and Ronan walked out of the alley and into the bustling throng of people. Teyla and Jennifer stood there waiting for their return.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I am feeling better. I've finally gotten some sleep and even though Kanaan's death is troubling, I am sure Torren and myself will make it through, eventually", Teyla said looking into Keller's eyes. Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere and the attempt by Dr. Keller to make small talk was a failure, Teyla leaned against the wall of the alley. Keller opened her mouth and was about to say something, but then closed it.  
"So how is Torren", Jennifer said braking the awkward silence.  
"He is good".  
"That's good". The two remained quiet. Neither one could think of something to say to the other. Jennifer turned around for a brief moment, while her back was turned a commotion in the flowing crowd broke out. Now instead of the even flow, people started scrambling out of the main centre, trying to escape from an unknown threat to Teyla and Jennifer.  
"Dr. Keller, something is happening". People were running out of the street, one of the villagers was smart enough to dart into the alley way where the two were standing. He hadn't noticed them yet because of his sheer determination to get away from the mass and his curiosity at what was behind him. As he continued to look back as he ran toward them, Teyla stepped into his path. The man accidentally bumped into Teyla, fell backwards and caught himself with his hands on the ground. He staggered back a few metres before he became aware of the new comers.  
"Who are you", the man questioned. You probably couldn't even call him a man, more of a teenager, youth. He wore a beige-cream tunic with a small necklace around his neck. Small in stature, even for normal boys his age, he had black curly hair, sharp green eyes and a pale face.  
"We are visitors from another world. We travelled here by the means of a device known as a Stargate", Teyla explained. The boy looked blankly at her. "You will know it as a large round device".  
"You mean the Wraith wheel. No one has come through it in many generations", he answered back.  
"Teyla, is there any chance that these people are Wraith worshipers", Jennifer questioned uneasily.  
"Worshipers, no, we despise the Wraith. They come and butcher us. Yet they haven't returned in nearly one thousand years".  
"What's happening out there", Teyla questioned the villager as he glanced back to the road where people scrambled.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this".  
"Do what", Teyla asked, the look of concern spreading over her face. Teyla and Jennifer both looked down to his hands as he raised a gun. He fired two swift shots at them both before they could react, stunning and sending them both crashing to the floor.  
"By the way, my name is Lathan and it was a pleasure to meet you. Take them away", he said. At once two burly guards relinquished themselves from behind the alleyway and stepped forward. They dragged the two unconscious women away.

Teyla awoke from a heavy sleep and her head felt like it was on fire. She couldn't think properly. She tried to slowly open her eyes but it seemed to take a lot of energy out of her. Weak and exhausted she attempted to move her arm but could feel a restraint. Suddenly all of her energy came back and she tried to get up. She was in a sitting position by the time she realised she was strapped to the bench. That was when it occurred to her. Her body seemed rather cold, as if a light breeze was hitting her skin directly. Looking down she was shocked to be looking at her own naked body. After being stunned, her captives stripped her and tied her up. Now she felt like a lab rat, ready for dissection.  
"Hello is anyone there", she cried out.  
"I'm here", a man said as he stepped from the shadows of the dark room. It was a small room, and completely spotless beside the bench in the middle. A light hung over the bench but the rest of the room remained pitch black. He was handsomely tall and extremely charming yet arrogance filled his manor. The man sported black messy hair, yet not as messy as a peasant, and he had a scar across the side of his right cheek, maybe from a fight or an animal attack.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is 3".  
"Is that a first name or a last? What have you done with the rest of my team?"  
"Oh don't worry, they're perfectly fine. Now let's get down to business". 3 pulled out something from a pocket. It was a long thin glass cylinder. "Now I'm going to slide this into your vagina. You moan when you fill pleasure".  
"Are you sick or something, get away from me".  
"Now, now Teyla, if you cooperate, I'll assure your team safety". He pushed her legs down from resistance and slid the stick in. It had numbers down the side of it from one to ten. 3 slid it passed one, no response, then two, still no response. He repeated the process again and again. Finally he got it to six and noticed a small little spasm from Teyla's crotch. "Six, that's pretty good, now tell me, have you given birth to a baby or do you masturbate a lot because you have one stretched pussy". Teyla pushed herself up. Then she pushed her lips together and spat in his face.


End file.
